The Aftermath
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Sequel to The Reveal. Adrien and Marinette have returned after facing Hawk Moth, but it ended not in their victory.


I don't know why but people have been asking for a sequel and following the original story. So here is the sequel XD

* * *

"Just a little further. We're almost there, my Lady, just a bit-"

~ The Aftermath ~

Alya and Nino briefly exchanged glances at each other before entering the apartment complex. They raced up the stairs and rang the doorbell to Dupain-Cheng residence.

The door was answered by Sabine.

Her face said everything and they assumed the worst. The two teens didn't speak as they entered the residence silently. The atmosphere was grim, tension hung high in the air.

"They're in Marinette's room." A simple statement from Marinette's father, who was seated on the couch. They didn't open up the bakery today either. The shop had been closed for two days now. It was likely that they wanted to be home when their daughter returned.

Alya nodded and guided Nino up to the room upstairs. She slowly opened the hatch to Marinette's room and peered into the pink room. It was morning and sunlight poured in through the windows.

She made out a figure sitting on Marinette's bed as she stepped into the room. She recognized it to be Adrien with his unmistakably blond hair. Nino seemed to have read her mind as he only stood silently behind her as they looked at the same person.

"Adrien?" Nino softly called out. The figure tensed before relaxing their shoulder.

"I'm sorry," came a broken reply. There was no doubt that it was Adrien Agreste. The two friends exchanged nervous glances as they tried to think of a way to react to the situation.

"Hey man." Nino stepped forward. "Did you want to like, come down here so we can talk?"

"What is there to say?" Adrien tilted his head as if he was looking up at the ceiling. "I failed everyone. I failed my Lady. I am nothing but a failure."

"That's not true," Alya spoke up, "You're Chat Noir. You and Ladybug are the ultimate duo-"

Adrien's bitter laugh cut off her speech.

"Ultimate duo? I was nothing but a hindrance to Ladybug. If it weren't for me, Mari won't have… She…"

Silence filled the room once again. Nino had never seen Adrien so defeated before. Even when he was under his father's strict rules, Adrien was still reachable when they were at school. But what do you say to comfort a superhero?

A groan filled in the empty space. "…Mari?"

"Hey there, silly kitty." Marinette sounded weak but affectionate.

"How ya doing, girl?" Alya called, hoping her friend would be in higher spirits.

"Terrible," Marinette laughed softly before groaning in pain again.

"Do you want me to get you some pain killers? Your mom probably has some around," Alya called and motioned Nino to follower her out.

"That would be great. Thanks Alya," Marinette called as Nino started walking down the stairs.

"Anything for ya! I'll come back shortly!" Alya called before closing the hatch again, leaving the two teens alone once again.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not your fault," Marinette weakly smiled at him as she pressed her cheek against his hand. "I was the only who suggested we go after all."

"No, if only I had taken that peacock miraculous before then…"

"Adrien, look at me." He refused to meet her gaze. "Chat."

He slowly moved to look at her. He saw no traces of blame or anger in her eyes.

"Mari…"

"No one would have known he got help. You went into this knowing full well that Hawk Moth was your father. You've done so much for me, so please, please stop apologizing," Marinette said softly. She slowly brought up her hands to wipe away the tears that fell from Adrien's eyes. Her body ached at the slightly movement but her kitty needed her right now. She can care about that later.

"But if it wasn't for my blunder, you would still have your miraculous," Adrien said as he removed Marinette's hand from his face but cradled it gently in his.

"That was unavoidable," Marinette scrunched her brows together for a moment before relaxing again.

It was true that she gave up her miraculous to protect Chat Noir in the moment, but that moment gave them the chance to escape before they both lost their miraculous.

"If only I had-"

"Adrien, no more ifs and buts. We both made it out fine-"

"You're gravely injured, my Lady."

"You protected me from most of their attacks, I'm fine."

Adrien looked fondly at Marinette and chuckled as a light blush adorned her cheeks.

"W-What?" she stuttered and looked away from Adrien's intense gaze. He leaned down slowly and Marinette's slowly closed her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," Adrien shot up from his hunched over position and turned to see a mischievous smile on Alya's face, "but my dear friend needs to get some rest so she could heal up."

"Right yes, Mari needs to rest, to get better, because she's not well, um, I'll like, go," Adrien awkwardly rambled as Marinette tried to calm her racing heart. Adrien gave Marinette a sheepish smile before climbing out of her bed.

"Marinette's parents prepared the guest room for you to stay in as well. They said you probably should rest up, and judging those bags under your eyes, you really need some sleep," Alya said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Um, thanks Alya. I appreciate it," he said and shot her a smile before leaving the room.

Alya climbed onto the bed expertly with a glass of water in hand to see her best friend hiding under the covers.

"Marinette, I totally caught you trying to smooch Paris's number one model. No amount of hiding will erase that fact," Alya said as she crawled to where Adrien sat before.

"You can't prove anything!" her friend's muffled voice came through clearly through the sheets. Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette's antics. She placed the glass of water safely on the mini shelf before pulling the covers away from her friend's head. Alya only smiled back at the shocked expression on the other's face.

"Oh please, Adrien was totally ready to kiss you," Alya said and Marinette's face turned red. "With that aside, Paris needs Ladybug, meaning you need to get better."

She helped Marinette slowly sit up and handed her the painkillers she kept in her pants while travelling up the ladder. Alya watched as Marinette took her pills with the water before helping her lay back in bed. She tucked in her injured friend before pressing a gentle kiss on Marinette's forehead.

"Get better soon, okay Marinette. We're all cheering for you," Alya said and Marinette weakly smiled back. She didn't have the heart to tell her best friend that Ladybug was no more.

~ The Aftermath ~

" _It has been three days since the chaos has started. Civilians are advised to stay home as many shops and stores will be closed during this time. We all pray that Ladybug and Chat Noir will appear soon to help us as they always do."_

The TV shut off and a sigh was heard.

"I should have told them it was too dangerous to face him. They are much too inexperience to take on two miraculous holders."

"Master Fu, you can't help them in your condition."

"I cannot, but there are those who can."

* * *

MY HEADCANON IS THAT GABRIEL IS THE HAWKMOTH AND HIS ASSISTANT WOULD BE USING THE PEACOCK MIRACULOUS.

Also, I'll write another sequel if people want one lol. But this will remain a oneshot.


End file.
